custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rekax
Rekax is a member of the Bara Magna warrior class, one of the surviving members of the Iron Tribe, and a member of the Gatherers. Biography Early Life Rekax originally resided on the planet Spherus Magna as a member of the Iron Tribe. At some point in his life, Rekax was selected by a Great Being to serve as his adviser and assistant. 103,000 years ago, Rekax's tribe was struck by a mysterious disease which caused the victims to lose their capacity to dream and be driven to madness, which resulted in the tribe being nearly obliterated. The few remaining members of the tribe were ostracized by society, for fear that they were capable of infecting others. Rekax and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to safety in a cave. It was another warrior of the tribe, Telluris, who suggested that the tribe's surviving members use minerals to change the color of their armor and helmets, in an effort to disguise themselves and attempt to integrate into other tribes, though to no avail. After the worst of the epidemic was over, Rekax and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to the wastelands and went their separate ways, with Rekax traveling south. After the Shattering occurred, Rekax found himself stranded on region known as Bara Magna. The Gatherers Some time later, Rekax was recruited as an adviser and assistant to the Skrall Skirvex among the ranks of the Gatherers. He then helped Skirvex capture and enslave several Glatorian and Agori in order to become part of Makuta Cordak's army during the last year or so. After establishing a base in an abandoned tunnel system, Rekax witnessed the enslavement of Gaqual, who swiftly became one of his favorite hunters among Skirvex's allies. Later, he expressed his delight at Gaqual's hunting abilities following the successful capture of a Skrall warrior. Jarzek then arrived, delivering a pair of Vorox, and expressing his dislike for Gaqual. After breaking up a fight between the pair, Rekax and Gaqual departed to imprison their new captives. Shortly after this, Rekax, along with Jarzek, was summoned to Skirvex's chamber. There he revealed to the pair that he permitted them an audience with Cordak. After Skirvex revealed he was aware of Jarzek's earlier eavesdropping on a conversation between him and his employer, Cordak materialized before them in the form of mass of darkness. Rekax then explained what properties made up the substance he and Skirvex used to enslave warriors with, resulting in Cordak coming to the conclusion that it was a primitive version of Antidermis. When Rekax revealed they had run out of the substance, Cordak offered to resupply them. When Jarzek expressed his doubts, Cordak blasted him with his vision power and forced several spheres of Antidermis to materialize before him. No longer possessing any doubts in Cordak's existence, Rekax and Jarzek delivered the spheres to Skirvex's chamber as instructed. Later, whilst rummaging through one of the more damaged sections of the facility, Rekax came across four spheres containing a silvery substance, which he concluded was Energized Protodermis. After presenting his discovery to Skirvex, Rekax and Skirvex were approached by the Bone Hunter Zaz, who revealed his latest capture, a Skrall warrior named Kelx. After transforming Kelx with Energized Protodermis, Rekax attempted cement Gaqual's enslavement by exposing her to Antidermis. However, he discovered that Gaqual's mutation had given her a slight resistance to the substance, and proceeded to report this to Skirvex. A Skrall warrior later brought him a Glatorian named Vesha, who Rekax ordered to be placed in a cell. Rekax was then escorted into the chamber where Gaqual was being forced a dose of Antidermis. Despite being restrained by two Skrall, she managed to free herself from her captivity and attack Skirvex. Fortunately, Skirvex arrived, and rendered Gaqual unconscious with a blast of shadow energy. With Gaqual dealt with, Skirvex ordered Rekax to treat one of his wounded guards, whose arm had been severed by Gaqual during her struggle. After delivering his report, Rekax and Skirvex were confronted by Kelx, who burst through one of the fortress' walls with a wounded Jarzek, and attempt to attack on the pair, only to be defeated by Skirvex. Through subtle manipulation, Skirvex convinced Kelx that Tuma was behind his mutation, and persuaded him to join the Gatherers in order to enact his revenge. More recently, Rekax gave a report to Skirvex detailing the enslavement of the Agori and Glatorian prisoners. However, he informed Skirvex that one of the Glatorian they had captured from Tesara was resisting the process, though was slowly losing the fight. Skirvex then ordered Rekax to try and ensure she served them, or to otherwise kill her. Later, Rekax accompanied Skirvex to his chamber, where the Skrall attempted to convince another of his kind, Verex, to join him. When Verex refused, Skirvex had Rekax force Antidermis into his body in order to enslave the mutant Skrall to his will. He then watched as Skirvex's ally, Inzek, arrived in an effort to find Verex, prompting Skirvex to unleash the enslaved Skrall on the female huntress for her disloyalty. Rekax would continue to observe the conflict between Verex and Inzek until Ignika Nui arrived, who utilized his gigantic form to send Rekax reeling with a blow, before recovering Inzek and Verex from Skirvex. He later moved to another fortress, along with Skirvex and the rest of the Gatherers in order to prevent their operations from being compromised. Abilities & Traits Rekax is a powerful and dangerous opponent, and is skilled at observing his opponent's battle stratagies, and using them against them. He is known to be somewhat wise and cautious. Despite this, he feels a great deal of contempt towards the other tribes due to the way his people were treated. He is also something of a scientist, his experiences as an assistant to the Great Beings playing a key role in the development of these skills. Since joining Skirvex, Rekax's scientific knowledge has played a key role in the enslavement of captured warriors, and he is the only being, other than Skirvex himself, who is allowed to view the process for which this is done. Tools Rekax wields a sword and shield along with a shoulder-mounted Thornax Launcher. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Gaurdians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Glatorian Category:Iron Tribe